The Trek Life
.]] '''The Trek Life' is a humourous comic strip written by David Reddick that is available on StarTrek.com and in the "Star Trek Magazine". The strip follows Carl, an ardent Star Trek fan. New strips are added to StarTrek.com every Monday. The three major characters in the series wear colors relating to the three main Starfleet uniform colors. Publication History The first three "The Trek Life" comic strips were published on StarTrek.com on 25 July . It became a regular feature two weeks later and has been updated every Monday since then. The series is written and drawn by David Reddick who also works on the comic strip "Garfield" and is the creator of the comic-strip series "Balloonatiks". Main Characters Carl Jennings Carl is the central character of the series. His character is a satire of obsessive Star Trek fans. Carl has been a fan of Star Trek since he was very young and has been able to speak in Klingon since the sixth grade. Carl fetishizes Orion slave girls. In his own words, he is a "red shirt in the Star Trek episode of life." His thoughts almost solely consist of Star Trek, green women and cheese dip. He has romantic feelings for Eve Hoople, complicated by the fact that she is his boss' daughter. He also has J.J. Abrams' e-mail address and phone number. Carl's color is wine-red. Steve Steve is Carl's friend. He has been a Star Trek fan since college. His color is mustard-gold. Kate Kate is another of Carl's friends. She is the least fanatical of the three main characters (e.g. She thought a Jedi was along the same lines as a "Trekkie" or a "Trekker"). Her color is teal-blue. Recurring Characters Mr. Hoople Mr. Hoople is Carl's boss at Hoople Industries. He cannot appreciate Carl's obsession with Star Trek. Sylvia Jennings Sylvia is Carl's mother and is also a devoted Star Trek fan. She favors Archer over Kirk and appreciates both for their "buff bods". She is the source of Carl's love of Star Trek. Eve Hoople Mr. Hoople's daughter. She is also a Star Trek fan. She is romantically involved with Carl. Jack An employee at Hoople Industries. He is the sterotypical sports-loving, macho man; "the office stud". Eve Hoople says if you squint your eyes and use your imagination, he looks like a Gorn. Real people Several real people involved in the Star Trek franchise have appeared as cartoon characters within the strip. These include the following. J.J. Abrams He is the producer and writer of Star Trek XI. Carl sent letters to him with movie ideas in the May 1st, 8th and 15th strips. Abrams appeared in the January 15th strip where Carl sent him 1,263 e-mails and called him and left 437 phone messages on his answering machine. Avery Brooks Carl met Brooks only in an imaginary sequence in 2005 but then finally got to meet him in person at the 2006 convention in Las Vegas (August 21). Menina Fortunato, Bobbi Sue Luther and Crystal Allen Carl only just missed meeting three of the actresses who played Orion slave girls, much to his despair (August 22 2005). Kate Mulgrew Carl, Steve and Kate went to see Mulgrew's one-woman show Tea at Five (September 26 2005). She also appeared when Carl met several 'captains' at the 2006 Las Vegas convention. William Shatner Shatner appeared alongside Stewart in the February 6, 2006 strip in which he is asked to make a ridiculous personalised statement on a photo for Carl. Carl also bid on Shatner's kidney stone. Carl met William Shatner at a convention in Las Vegas and even sat on his lap during a photo opportunity session in the fashion of a child visiting Santa Claus at a mall/grotto (August 14th 2006). Patrick Stewart Stewart appeared in the February 6, 2006 strip, where Carl requested a personalised signed photo in which Stewart calls Carl "Borgalicious". Carl also met Stewart in an imaginary sequence in 2005 (August 15) and in person at the 2006 convention in Las Vegas (August 21). Conventions and multiple real people Carl met Shatner, Stewart, Brooks and Mulgrew in an imaginary sequence at a convention in 2005 (August 15) but then finally got to meet them in person at the 2006 convention in Las Vegas (August 21). At the 2005 convention, he also narrowly missed meeting three of the actresses who played Orion slave girls. External Links *The Trek Life *The Trek Life cartoonist David Reddick's official site * Category:Star Trek Trek Life